Daughter of the Servant of Evil
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Daughter of the Servant of Evil, Son of the King of the Blue Kingdom and Swordswoman in a Red Armor, Will history repeat itself?
1. Prologue

**Daughter of the Servant of Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Story of Evil**

**Warning: Still studying, so please excuse me for any grammar mistakes you may have found.**

**Prologue**

**The Daughter of Evil and the Daughter of White**

"If you want to kill me, then do it. I have no reason to live anymore…"

The fragile blond girl in front of me said. Her hand hung low with an aura of loneliness surrounded her. This girl…no this monster was the one who killed Miku. I have longed to avenge her and now she was just in front of me. Just a swing and the knife in my hand could have killed her…

But...

…but…

…Why can't I swing it down?

The person I hated the most was just in front of me! She was the cause of all these madness and evil! More importantly…more importantly she was the one who killed Miku!

But why can't I swing it down!

"What are you hesitating…I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR FRIEND! WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME NOW! PLEASE….just …ends my misery…"

An image of me just flashed before my mind.

That was when Miku died; my face was filled with despair and misery. At that point of time I longed to die with her, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. With no way to go, I stumbled into a church where a kind old lady offered me a job, a small purpose to keep on living before I found a real one.

This girl…was just like the me in the image just now…

"…Huh?"

The hopeless girl let out a small muffle as I hugged her. Sorry Miku, I guess I couldn't bring myself to avenge you after all…

"I saw you in me just now…the one that earned for death…we are the same…"

After hearing my words, she cried. I followed after. The cries of the lonely daughters filled the beach…


	2. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Servant of Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Story of Evil**

**Warning: Still studying, so please excuse me for any grammar mistakes you may have found.**

**Chapter 01**

**The**** Fateful**** Encounter**

"So, I guess I won't be coming back here for a while…" I looked around my room for one last time. I would probably not see this room for a few years or never again. A doubt of leaving here crossed my mind but was quickly discarded. Even if this room was the room that I had been since born, there would be a time to part and that was now.

My name is Lenka Kagamine, a student of the famous blade master across all the kingdoms. I had a twin brother, Rinto and my mother, Kagamine Rin. My family and I had lived in the border of the Yellow Kingdom. Besides us another family was also living in the same house with us. Even though our house was bigger than other people, its two families in a same house so the house was just nice. The other family consists of Haku-san, who I called my aunt, Dell-san, the famous blade master and Miku who I called as my cousin as she was at the same age as me. It was a common joke in our village about how or why a family of blond and a family of white lived together.

Miku, Rinto and I had been trained by Dell-san to be _prepared_ for this harsh world, or that was what they called it. However so far in the village I didn't see any the so-called harsh world. Dell-san had trained us in swordsmanship so that we would be a fine blader like he was, the other reason was he said something about possibility of invasion but I discarded that stupid idea.

As for why was I going to leave this village, that was because my world was too small. I have been living in this small village for my entire life already. Once I had asked my mother for permission to go visit the other villages or maybe a town, but…

_Flashback_

"_Mom, I am fourteen already can I travel to somewhere like another village or t-"_

"_No! You are not allowed to set foot outside of this village! It is too dangerous!"_

"_But…"_

"_No means no and that was final!"_

_Flashback end_

However, even if my own mother decided against my idea then so be it. I was stuck in this island for far too long, I must go out and see the truth about the outside word.

After taking a last look of my house and leaving a note, I began to walk my path towards the outside world.

"Lenka."

"!"

I whipped my head around only to see my mentor; Dell-san was under the moon light gazing at me with his hand holding onto a sword. I could tell what does the sword looks like because it was covered by cloth.

"Dell-san I…"

"There will always be a time when one would start their adventure, yours is just slightly earlier than other people."

"Dell-san?"

"Here, take this sword." My mentor walked towards me and handed me the sword that was wrapped in cloth. I could felt that the sword was unusually light and suitable for me. As if I had wielded this sword before.

"No matter what happens, please do not lose this sword. Even though it was quite old, about twenty years already, it was still an irreplaceable sword that one could have."

"And you are now giving it to me?" Holding tightly to the sword, I faced Dell-san with respect. He didn't object my decision but instead supported me!

"This sword holds no value to me, however this sword is something more than just value to your family." After finishing his sentence, he turned around and prepared to make his way back to our home. I was about to call out to him but his last words instantly silenced me.

" "_I __loved__ your__ smile,__ and __I__ would __do __anything,__ to __protect__ it__…"_ Was what your father had said to your mother before he died." With that he left, leaving a confused me behind. Deciding that I should be gone, I quickly mounted a horse and headed for the most advance and busiest place in the Yellow Kingdom, the central of Yellow Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Whew, you sure got a very persistent butler Ren. Are you sure it's okay to ditch your butler there? He will make us suffer later you know…" A sixteen-year-old boy beside me said. Both he and I were now hiding in the darkness of the street in our black cloak.<p>

"Who cares, besides its fun to ditch him every time we ran off." After I replied, I started to take off the cloak and hid it under a wooden box. My companion did the same before followed me out to the streets.

My name is Ren Shion, first son of King Kaito and Queen Meiko. The one beside me is Zatsune Mikuo, my childhood friend and son of Queen Zatsune Miku of the Black Kingdom.

Okay, time for your history lesson.

The most important and famous event that had happened recently would be the purge of evil, when the citizens of the mighty Yellow Kingdom rebelled and overthrown the evil royalty. Since the purge was helped by the king of blue, who was a prince at that time, the citizens treated them as saviors instead of invaders. I couldn't help but wondered that why the citizens of Yellow Kingdom would would hand over their country to another just because they helped to overthrow their evil queen. Seeing his son's success in _conquering_ another Kingdom, the King of Blue at that time, my grandfather who had passed away, handed over the thrown to my father. So after the purge of evil, the Blue Kingdom and Yellow Kingdom could be considered as the same country under a same King except that the Kingdoms were divided by the sea.

As for how my mother and my father met, I myself also don't know the full story. But I heard that my father had loved another woman before, but she was killed by the Queen of Yellow Kingdom. After the purge, my father met up with my mother, who had also lost someone she loved and …got themselves drunk in a bar and… there became my twin sister and me.

I have a twin sister called Lin, unlike me who am more intelligent that I could rule a Kingdom at sixteen. She was more athletic and was a great swordswoman. Now over the other side of the sea at Blue Kingdom, the Blue Kingdom was having war with Grey Kingdom. While I was helping to control the Yellow Kingdom my twin was fighting in the front lines. But based on her skills I doubt that I would have to worry about her.

As for my friend Mikuo, we had known each other since young. I had already started to do paper works of the Kingdom when I was twelve. It was about that time I was bored and decided to sneak out of the castle. Of course a huge ruckus erupted in the castle but I don't' really cared. I met Mikuo when he was on a trip to travel in the Yellow Kingdom. Since then he would often came to visit me in the castle and by now everyone in the castle had been used to his presence.

As for now, Mikuo and I were sneaking out of the castle in the night. It has been almost a month since I last visited the town. Since the castle was just directly in the center of the central city of the Yellow Kingdom, once I managed to sneak outside the people in the castle wouldn't be able to find me anymore.

"So, how's your paper work?" Mikuo asked as we made our way towards the market. We were wearing normal plain clothes so that we wouldn't be found by the guards who had actually put up **WANTED** posters for us. Of course the citizens only laughed at the joke and ignored it.

"Still fine I guess, so far I was trying to raise an army to help my father in the war over there but there were many issues regarding about sending an army there."

"So you decided to do something and make yourself useful in the war now?"

"Well, I was thinking of bui-"

_Sling!_

Sensing that my danger senses suddenly pecked up, I quickly dodged to the right while Mikuo dodged to the left. A shuriken could be seen at the place of where I was just now.

Oh great, of all times they had to come at me when I didn't have a guard…

"Run!" I shouted as both of us started bolting for the crowd. But we soon changed our path when a couple of masked man in black blocked our way. We quickly headed towards the dark alley with about six assassins behind us. Assassins were not rare as they always tried to assassinate me when I was in the castle, but it seemed that they had found out that the only time I would have a guard beside me would be when I was sneaking out. Just plain clever.

"Ren, I will head this way while you head that way to reduce their numbers!" Mikuo said before heading towards another alley. As I glanced back, I saw that the six assassins have been reduced to four. Two other must have headed for Mikuo just now. Even though I was not athletic as my sister, I certainly could outrun her in running. With just a few more moments and I will be-

"Oh come on, a dead end at all times!"

"Time to die, Mr. Prince."

…No I couldn't die like this! I still got a lot of things to do! I will not die like this!

Taking out a small knife attached to my boots, I put on a defensive stance as I waited for the assassins to come.

"Ha what do you think that small little knife could do to us! Just surrender an-argh!" Just as one of the masked men was trying to mock me, his sentence was stopped half way as suddenly a sword came piercing out of him. His comrades stared in shock as they see one of their numbers fell to the ground. Behind him, a m- no a yellow lady with blond pony tail hair stood over the body with her sword in her hand came to my view.

That was the first time I have met the girl who would changed my life forever…

**A/N:****Okay,****this**** chapter ****is ****more ****about ****a ****history ****lesson ****of ****what ****happened ****after ****the ****story**** of ****evil.**** Like**** I**** said ****this**** is**** a**** sequel**** of**** story**** of**** evil.**** I**** know ****that ****Lenka**** and**** Ren ****is**** a**** strange ****couple ****but**** I ****had**** no**** choice,**** I**** wanted**** to**** write**** a**** proper ****sequel**** after all****.**** Just ****try**** to**** imagine**** Lenka ****as**** Rin**** or**** Len**** and**** as**** for**** Ren,**** I**** don****'****t ****really**** know ****much ****about ****him ****so ****please ****tell ****me ****some ****important ****things ****about ****him**** if ****you ****know ****or ****just ****tell ****me**** that t****his ****guy ****doesn****'****t ****even ****existed.**

**So for now, bye!**


End file.
